Four Times They Called Him Doctor and One Time They Didn't
by Carelna
Summary: Reid has been a Doctor to his collegues, friends and family as long as he can remember. But names can change, right?
1. Specific Titles

**Hello everyone! **

**First I wan to tell you that I am really sorry for not continuing my other stories. I assure you I am working on it, but I have yet to find time for them, because I've just finished with the matriculation exams and started to read for other tests... :/ Also, my computer broke.. Eh. I have all the information there and I still haven't been able to get them to this new one as I should have. I've been lazy.**

**Anyway, about this one now! This basically includes four different occasions in which Reid is called Doctor and one in which he isn't (though I'm not about to tell you what he will be called before the very end.. haha). I am still working on the last part and the third and the fourth part are waiting for me to edit them. These are not necessarily in chronological order. And the parts are short. I promise! And I will be posting the whole "story" in a few days. **

**This has really been bugging me for a while now. I started to think about this when Reid told some people (I have no idea what I should call them) in the first episode of season 6 (please correct me if I said something wrong) "This is calm and it's doctor". It has always been so clear that he is to be called a doctor, although I think they should keep the SSA in front of the title, because he is an FBI agent too! **

**The first one tells you how Reid's mother is very specific and proud about her sons title. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1 Specific Titles**

They sat in a cool room with white walls. None of the clocks seemed to agree about the time with the others and it was driving him crazy. Besides, the coldness was making his heart ache as if the people spending their time in the room weren't alive at all and merely corpses guided by the real people dressed in white. He found it a bit creepy, but somehow his mother seemed to enjoy herself. She kept rambling on about something another patient had said and done and kept repeating that he had become far too thin.

"Are you eating? No, you're not eating. You look skinny. You're going to make yourself a skeleton. You have to eat!"

Sighing deeply he looked at his hands. Yes, he was a scrawny man. Not undernourished or anorexic. He just did not gain weight or eat a lot, for that matter. Truth to be told, he couldn't really understand why it was such a big deal for some people. He wasn't hungry all that often neither did he have enough money to spend on massive amounts of food. He knew all about the right nourishment and he knew how he should have eaten, but he just couldn't bring himself to it.

Luckily, he was saved from his mother's complains by a young nurse, probably a trainee seeing that she was fidgeting nervously and that her eyes kept searching the place around, like she wasn't sure where she should be.

"Umm… Hello, Mr Reid? I…" she started and looked a bit confused and perhaps even a bit offended when Diana suddenly cut her out.

"Doctor," she corrected and seemed to try and pierce the girl with her eyes. The look on the nurse's face changed and for a moment she looked horrified, before she was able to get a hold of herself. The mother had a stern look and face had scrunched up in to a scowl.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, don't start, please," he pleaded and glanced at the girl shaking his head lightly in order to get her to realize that she could call him whatever she liked. He didn't like the attention and he always seemed to draw some whenever someone called him doctor. It was nothing special. Yes, he was a bit young to have a doctorate, let alone two, but he had merely his brain and genes to thank about that. There was nothing extraordinary about him, really. Or that was what he wanted to think. Sadly, most other people had another idea about that.

"Nonsense, Spencer," Diana mumbled and turned her attention back to the nurse, "He's a doctor. I'm not normally this strict, but you have to be specific about the titles."

Doctor Spencer Reid couldn't help but blush. The good thing was that he wasn't the only one.


	2. Meeting with the Future

**Hey! **

**Here is the second one, as promised. It is a bit longer, but holds some of the same themes as the previous one. This is about the first time Reid came face to face with the team. You can either guess rest or read my version of it :) **

**Again, I am eager to hear your thoughts. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**2 Meeting with the Future**

The team had been introduced to a fourteen different cadets before this one. They all had lasted from a week to a month and none of them had really seemed to enjoy either the work, or the atmosphere. It was a situation no one wanted to be in. It was awkward for them to see a trainee after trainee getting bored or scared or just plainly fail. They didn't want them to go, but if it didn't work out, it just didn't.

They had been told that the fifteenth was something different. "Exceptional mind", had Agent Gideon mused while Agent Hotchner had simply nodded and added grimly, "young and eager". Those two words were dreaded. For profilers, those two words said a whole lot. Young meant inexperienced. Eager wasn't any better. The kid would probably try to prove himself and it more often than not lead to a failure. But something about the way the older agents had seemed to congratulate each other for finding this newbie, was found oddly comforting by Agents Dorris and Morgan. Although, they were a bit bad at showing it.

"Wonder what kind of a loser we're going to get to meet this time," Agent Dorris mumbled to Agent Morgan with his head tilted slightly and his eyes gleaming with evil interest. They were sitting in the bullpen. They had work to do, but the case files lay unattended on their desks and neither man seemed to care about them at the moment. They were more focused on the situation at hand and the fifteenth cadet they were about to confront at any given second.

"Oh, come on, Dorris. Don't judge him before you see him!" the dark-skinned man huffed and shook his head sharply; "You got to play nice. He might not be as tough as you are."

"Are you saying I'm tougher than you are?" Dorris mused winking at Morgan, who looked at the other man in shock and was just proceeding to choke him with his arm when he saw Agents Gideon and Hotchner, the two older ones, walking down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Dorris, Morgan, meet your new team mate", Gideon smiled and moved from sheltering the new agent. Dorris and Morgan stared at him for a while their mouths gaping and then Dorris spurted:

"What?"

And Morgan followed suit:

"You got to be kidding me!"

And then it started. The southing and the glaring. The finger pointing. And it kept going. Hotchner, or Hotch as he was told to call him tried to shout above the other voices, but failed miserably. He knew he was lanky and looked like he had just turned seventeen. He also acted awkwardly around people, not that they had gotten a good idea of it in the short time they had seen him. They knew nothing about him really. Yet, he felt smaller and weaker with each passing moment and it didn't stop until Agent Gideon growled angrily.

"Shut up. He came a long way and he deserves a place on this team as much as either of you. You need to give him time, space and _a chance_," Gideon murmured glancing between Morgan and Dorris until they nodded.

"Now. This is Doctor Spencer Reid".

"Doctor?" they eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes… No… I… I have three doctorates," he stammered. The phrase was met with two sceptical looks and two proud ones, although he couldn't see them.

"You're way too young for that. You can't have… No… It's impossible," Morgan muttered shaking his head and scratching it all the while.

"I… It… They say I'm smart."

"Understatement, Spencer. We talked about them, didn't we?" Gideon said softly and grabbed his shoulder supportingly. The youngest only nodded and turned his face towards the floor.

"He's a genius. He has an IQ of 187 and the rest you can ask him. Maybe, if you're nice, someday he might actually open up to you," Hotch snapped and then took Reid by an arm and started to walk him to his office to sort some paperwork and also to have a little chat with just the three of them, the third being Gideon.

They went back upstairs leaving Morgan and Dorris staring blindly ahead of them.


End file.
